


Sugar Cookie

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), CEO Thor, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, Emotions, Escort Service, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Lady Loki, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Prostitution, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Slurs, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tension, Top Thor (Marvel), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Loki, Trans Loki (Marvel), past transphobia, safe sex, sex worker loki, trans woman loki, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Thor felt drawn to her from the first time he'd ever seen her, ever heard her voice. He wanted her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skornheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skornheim/gifts).



Thor had seen Loki many times before he handed over his business card and asked to book an appointment. Party after party he had watched her hang off the arm of half of his social circle and ensnare anyone within earshot with one word and a soft laugh. So utterly charming and professionally captivating. She had to be damn good for any of them to fuck her after they’d seen her with someone else. No one wanted sloppy seconds. Her talents were numerous, he’d heard, and her prices were reasonable. Not that Thor really gave a fuck about the money. Especially when she was so comfortable in his lap, sitting sideways with her silky blouse fully unbuttoned so he had a perfect view of her nipples perking up in the chill of his living room.

She slung an arm around his shoulders and drew his hand up to feel her breast, just a slight bit of fat that he could squeeze in his palm. Fuck.

He was already so goddamn hard it hurt, but he wasn’t going to rush this.

“I want to see the rest of you,” he whispered.

Loki nodded and slid out of his lap to stand in front of him. The blouse slipped off of her shoulders and fluttered to the floor, and her smart pencil skirt dropped right down to pool at her feet. Thor’s breath caught in his chest because she wasn’t wearing a damn thing underneath. Her soft, delicate cock hung in front of her balls and made his mouth water. She wasn’t circumcised, so he had more to play with when he got his mouth on her. Her sac was shaved and the skin there was the prettiest shade of pink Thor had ever seen. Blushing from his attention, he liked to think. 

He grabbed his cock through his wool slacks and squeezed to ease up some of the ache. She noticed, beautiful green eyes glancing down at the motion, and smirked. Thor crooked two fingers and called her back into his lap, soft and naked and his for as long as he could keep her. 

Her long, deft fingers popped the top four buttons of his shirt open and dipped inside to grope at his pec. He flexed and made it jump for her, earning a soft chuckle and a firmer squeeze.

“A showman, I can appreciate that,” she purred.

Thor loved her voice. He’d already enjoyed hearing it when he orbited her at parties, but those brief moments didn’t compare to this; to having her so close and crooning right into his ear. She probably sounded even prettier when she came. He’d find out.

The hand on his chest slid up to his shoulder and rested against him, easy and natural, intimate in a way that made him hungrier for her. He needed more.

Loki licked her lips and crossed her legs, pushing her pretty little cock up as her thighs came together. Thor couldn’t stop staring at it.

“What’s gets you off, Mr. Odinson?” Her voice was gentle, soothing.

Thor took a breath and kept looking at her softest parts. “Do you stay soft when someone fucks you?”

She smiled and toyed with a lock of his hair. “Most times, yes.”

“Good,” Thor breathed, finally tearing his eyes up to look at Loki’s face again.

He leaned in to nuzzle her jaw and licked just under her ear. She tilted her head to give him room and having the first taste made him want to consume her. This kind of hunger was something he was used to, had chased constantly from the first day he’d realized his cock could be used for something other than pissing. Absurdly, he hoped Loki could sate him. No one else had ever managed it, but he wanted it to be her that would calm the unending frenzy always living under his skin. She was a professional, after all.

She hummed and gently tugged the bit of hair she’d pinched between her fingers. “You like traps, then?”

Ice surged through Thor’s veins and pain bloomed sickly in his stomach. Those were not her words, he knew, but words that had been parroted at her by disgusting, lesser men who couldn’t reconcile themselves with their desire. They wanted to feel dirty, but there was nothing dirty about a woman so beautiful. He lifted his head and used gentle fingers to grab Loki’s chin and force her to meet his eye. 

“Don’t ever use that word around me.” He kept his voice soft, but didn’t blunt the force of it.

Loki’s eyelids fluttered and she took a deep breath. “Alright. I don’t often hear that.”

Thor released her chin and pressed a kiss where he’d held her. “It’s not what you are.”

Loki’s breath stuttered and he could feel it warm across his face with how close they were. “No, it’s not. But men like you don’t often feel that way.”

“Then they aren’t like me,” Thor told her.

She laughed and readjusted in his lap, wiggling around until her ass was pushing right on his cock. “I suppose that would be true.”

Thor went back to her neck, a gentle heat rising in his chest the longer he held her. “You’re so soft.”

She grabbed his hair and pulled his head away, narrowing her eyes at him, though there was something bright in them that betrayed her and told him she enjoyed this as much as he did.

“We haven’t discussed payment, so there will be no more sampling, Mr. Odinson.” She pulled his hair enough to make him hiss, and ground her ass down against him.

He grinned. “How much?”

“Well, I suppose that depends on your appetite,” Loki said.

Thor’s appetite wanted more than he could have in a night, so he quickly narrowed his list down to the most pressing desires.

“I want to suck your cock and balls, I want to fuck you, and I want to cum across your stomach,” he decided.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “That’s quite the itinerary.”

“How much?” Thor asked again.

“Five thousand.” Her answer was quick, and her grip on his hair softened with it.

Thor traced her jawline with his eyes and wondered how much he could have. “If you spent the night, how much then?”

Loki threaded her fingers into his hair and shook her head. “I don’t spend the night. That’s non-negotiable.”

He sighed and stuffed down his disappointment. All that meant was that he needed to buy more of her nights, and he could live with that for the time being.

“Okay, how much to kiss you on the mouth?” He leaned in as he spoke, tangled in his hair catching against her hand as he moved.

She chuckled. “Five hundred per kiss. That’s a very intimate thing you’re asking for.”

Thor hummed and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Might bankrupt myself, but I think it’s worth it.”

He gathered her in his arms and stood from the couch in one smooth motion, holding her bridal style. She gasped and held on to his neck tighter as he walked them to the back of the penthouse. The view of the city changed, from his bedroom window they could see the harbor with all the ships sailing by, their lights coming on as dusk painted the sky in reds and purples behind sprawling skyscrapers. It made him want to rent a boat and take her out to open water so he could fuck her with nothing but the sun on their skin.

Thor gently set her down on the mattress and undressed himself as quickly as he could without ripping seams. She relaxed in his bed, her thick black hair spilling out across the pillows in a wild mess as she watched him strip. His clothing sat in a crumpled pile on the floor, discarded with an unusual lack of care as he climbed into bed to work his way up Loki’s slender body. He started at her left thigh, dragging his lips up and up and up until he could lick the sharp jut of her hip bone. Her skin was cool under his touch and soothed his ever-present fever as he ascended with more kisses to her stomach. The curve of her ribs was easily visible when she breathed and he barely kept himself from frowning. That wouldn’t do.

He opened his mouth and breathed against the underside of her breast. Their eyes met and she smiled, nodded, and he closed his lips around her rosy nipple, same shade as her lips.

Loki rewarded him with a quiet moan and demanding fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders. His cock jumped at the sound and his pulse picked up. Pleasuring her was inspiring a savage happiness he hadn’t felt in too long. He pulled off and went to the other, licked it in a circle and pressed his tongue down hard to tease her tender flesh.

“What if I wanted to charge you extra for this?” Her voice lilted with amusement.

Thor tugged her nipple with his teeth and delighted at the way she arched her back to follow him. 

“I trust you to know your worth,” he said.

She bit her lower lip and made a heavy, pleased sound. “You’re awfully gentle for such a hungry thing.”

Thor pressed a kiss to her sternum. “I’m not always gentle.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and spread her legs to hike them up his sides. “You should show me some time.”

He moved until they were at eye level and leaned in for a real, good kiss. She sucked his tongue and kept him still with nothing more than her hands on his shoulders and her heels digging into his ass. If he ended up with an invoice for fifteen thousand dollars he would tip her an extra five just to taste her again. Speaking of.

Thor broke away and kissed and nipped his way back down her body until he was laying between her thighs. That soft, delicate cock lay in front of him and his mouth watered. He nuzzled the skin at the base of her dick and then took all of her into his mouth.

Loki moaned and her body sank just a bit further into the mattress. Thor closed his eyes and dipped his tongue into her foreskin, then rubbed the underside of her cock and indulged in the velvety smoothness and the taste of her. This was what he’d wanted since she’d texted him asking when he wanted to set up a meeting; to get his mouth on her and make her come undone for him. That privilege and the power she gave him, the offering of herself and her pleasure, had been on his mind for days while he waited for her to come to him. Now he had her and it felt like a relief to be between her thighs.

He sucked her softly and knew he might not get her off like this, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t worth a try. She sighed and threaded her fingers into his hair, her nails scratching his scalp pleasantly. Thor hummed around her and settled in where he was. The clock on his wall ticked away the minutes as she slowly began to swell and thicken in his mouth. Gentle sighs made her chest heave. He looked up at her face and saw her watching him, a furrow in her brow and the softest little frown on her lips. Her hips pushed into him, fucked his mouth, making Thor groan as he sucked just a little harder.

Loki shuddered and cussed and her thighs clamped down on Thor’s head. Cum hit his tongue and he made his mouth gentle to draw out every last drop he’d earned. He swallowed it all and pulled off slowly, then moved down to kiss her pretty balls. She spread her legs and made little broken sounds that ripped into him and made him feel light inside, a fluttery kind of excitement he thought he’d outgrown.

He licked the seam of her sac and then made his way up her body. With every inch he lavished her with attention; nuzzling into her stomach, kissing her breasts, burying his face in her neck so he could kiss and bite her. Loki grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into a kiss. She rubbed his shoulders and neck, groped his strength shamelessly the same way he’d so eagerly tasted her softness. An ache was settling into Thor’s cock, he wanted to be inside her so badly, but he didn’t want this part to be over at the same time.

Loki reached between their bodies and squeezed him, moving her fingers in a wave that drew more blood down into him, made him throb and fuck it hurt and that just made him want more. He broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to pull a condom out of his nightstand, then went to his knees as he ripped it open. She laughed but he knew it wasn’t unkind. No, it was soft, almost happy sounding.

“I did wonder if your patience had a limit.” She poked his chest with her big toe.

He licked his lips as he slipped the condom on. “You’ve seen more of my patience than most.”

Loki set her foot on his shoulder and grinned when he turned his head to kiss her ankle.

“I’ll count myself lucky, then.” Her voice was smooth, her words almost lazy-sounding as some bass leaked in.

He made her relax, and as he guided himself into her wet heat he allowed himself a moment of pride for it. She was already so well stretched and lubed that just the bit of lube on the condom was all the more they needed. The slide was so easy, he was buried to the root in one push. Loki wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles together to hold him close. Thor smiled and ran his hands up and down her thighs as he rolled his hips slowly. Perfect. 

Loki pulled him down and moved into every thrust, met him in the middle, brought them together with a fluidity that felt like a dance. It wasn’t just him, it was both of them. Thor kissed her again, found he couldn’t have enough, sucked her tongue and fucked as deep into her body as he could. 

She was so inviting and he knew that was the job, but he’d made her cum, so he wanted to think it was more than the well-earned money she’d be receiving. Thor broke the kiss and moved to lick and nip at her collarbones. He kept it all light enough not to mark, despite that heavy dark need low in his gut that wanted to leave hickies anywhere he could fit his mouth.

Her nails dug into his back and dragged down, leaving lines of fire in their wake that he knew would stay. A rough groan shook his chest and Loki moaned in return.

“You do like that, thought you might.” Her voice was mostly breath, thin, used. He loved it.

Thor nodded and fucked her harder, made her shout and keen in a way that sent heat rolling down his spine. He kept up the pace, ignored the burning in his legs, chased that sweet pressure turning into too much. Loki clung to him and scratched his back to hell and he wondered if he was bleeding but he didn’t care because she was whimpering underneath him. She was so warm inside, felt so good, didn’t shy away his hunger. Fuck, she was perfect.

He felt himself throb, his cock too hard and he pulled out, went to his knees, slipped the condom off and came right on her pretty, heaving stomach. With each splash of milky white on her skin he felt more satisfied.

Thor wrung out the last drops when he was done and took a moment to breathe. He let his head fall back and smiled when Loki planted her feet on his abdomen. Her ankles were just barely too large for his fingers to wrap around when he grabbed them. Loki was smiling when he looked at her, chewing on the tip of one manicured nail.

“I have to have you again,” he said.

Loki pushed into his belly with the balls of her feet and chuckled. “I’ll call you the next time I’m available. Be sure to pick up.”

Thor shifted his hands to rub her feet and nodded. There was no way he was going to miss her call.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor’s thumb hovered over the call button until his phone screen went dark. He unlocked it, considered and reconsidered his idea as he stared at the contact image, then sighed as he started the call. 

Loki answered after two rings.

“Well, Mr. Odinson, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling today?” Her voice was different over the phone, but still lovely.

Thor smiled and paced in front of his office window. “I’m sure you’ll tell me if this is an intrusive question, but what is your dress size?”

Silence met him from the other end of the call and it made Thor’s chest constrict. 

Then Loki hummed; a long, inquisitive sound. “Are you planning to buy me something?”

“A gift, if I’m allowed such an indulgence,” Thor replied, a smile pulling his lips.

Loki laughed, a bright thing that eased the weight in Thor’s chest and dispelled the last of his nerves.

He cleared his throat. “If you’d prefer a card, I can give you one.”

“Oh,” Loki said, “well I suppose that would depend on who the gift is actually for. Me or you?”

Thor licked his teeth and watched a helicopter fly over downtown in the distance. “It’s a gift for you.”

Loki was quiet again except for what sounded like her clicking her tongue. A cute little quirk.

“Then a card would be preferable,” she finally answered. 

“Alright, consider it done. Are you available tomorrow night? I can give it to you then.” Thor leaned against his desk and fidgeted with the end of his tie.

Loki made a noise, something hesitant, then sighed. “You see, I don’t normally meet clients during the week.”

“No worries,” Thor replied quickly, “this weekend?”

“Well, that’s another issue,” Loki responded, “I’m booked for the next five weeks.”

Thor’s stomach dropped and he swallowed hard. Why was he so disappointed?

“I understand. I can mail to a PO box, maybe, or send my assistant to deliver it somewhere if you’re comfortable.” He forced a smile to keep his voice even and hoped it worked.

Loki hummed and clicked her tongue again. “You know what? I think I will come over tomorrow. Same place, correct?”

Thor’s heart leapt but he took a breath to calm it. “You don’t have to, Loki, if you say you don’t—”

“Thor,” she’d never called him by his first name, he liked it, “it’s alright. I’m fine with it, really. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.”

Thor smiled and laughed under his breath, giddy and failing to control it. “Then yes, same place. I’ll be home at four thirty, so feel free to come by whenever. You can use the same code for the door.”

He’d have to have his locks programmed for it. Clint and Natasha would wring his neck if they knew he was allowing such a large breach in his home security.

Loki sounded like she was smiling as she confirmed the time and said goodbye. Thor hoped this exception was something beyond business, then ripped the head off of that hope, reminded himself he was a grown man and this was a business relationship, and buried it. A business relationship. One that was mutually beneficial, but just business.

Dammit.

His hands and jaw were clenching as he chastised himself. He forced himself to calm down and sat on the edge of his desk. Less than ten minutes before his next meeting was not the time to work himself up like this. When he looked at his phone to check the time he found the screen cracked from how hard he’d gripped it. Shit.

He needed to regain control of himself.

—

Thor read the same section of the security brief three times before he realized he hadn’t been paying attention to it. She was coming over. More than that, it was an exception. A woman like her didn’t make exceptions. They were dangerous. This was a sign of trust and Thor suppressed a grin when he thought about that, reminded himself yet again that it was a simple business exception. Somewhere in the back of his mind a whispering voice was breaking down the wall of impartiality he’d built up for these kinds of liaisons.

The first time he saw her was at a party seven months ago where he’d been contracting. As he made his rounds he saw her hanging off the arm of some corporate tyrant he couldn’t name. She’d laughed and he still remembered the exact words she’d said that flew over the poor man’s head, which wasn’t much of a feat when her date barely came up to her shoulders.

Some comment had been made about her body, but she’d been so smooth, voice velvet soft as she glanced to her date and murmured, “you’d have been a real hit in ancient Greece.”

Thor had covered his laughter by clearing his throat and kept walking.

He’d seen her again at a charity event weeks later, poised and closed off at the bar while her date wandered from person to person. Some man with an easily bruised ego had called her an ice princess and she smiled like a killer. That was the first moment Thor knew he wanted her.

His instinct had kept him alive in active war zones and protected him when he started his businesses; he trusted his gut. Loki had a way of holding herself that told him she was worthy of him. A grace and a ruthlessness that had served her through her life in a world that tried to rip her limb from limb on a daily basis. Thor wanted that power, wanted to see it, wanted to possess and taste it. But it had to be given freely. It couldn’t be bought, and that was the root of his frustration with this whole ordeal.

A knocking came at the door and Thor glanced to the security feed notification on his tv. Loki stood in his hall and looked directly at the camera. Thor unlocked his phone without looking and let her inside.

She smiled and sauntered in wearing a pair of heels and a skin tight dress. Her hair was tied up at the back of her head, and she was fresh-faced for him. Of course she did her makeup well when he’d seen it, but he wanted to see her differently than her other clients.

He set his papers down and stood from the couch when she walked into the living room. Thor greeted her with a kiss to the cheek before walking over to the bookshelves. An end table with a model of his mythical name sake’s hammer also held the no-limit platinum Visa he was handing over to Loki.

The clicking her heels told him she followed, so he wasn’t surprised when he turned and found her cozying up into his personal space. He wasn’t surprised, but his heart still leapt into his throat.

Thor held the card up between his index and middle finger for her to take. She looked at it and licked her lips.

“You own a private security company, yes?” Her eyes stayed on the card.

Thor nodded. “You know I do.”

A smile played at her lips. “Yes, I do. This company, AsGuard, I’ve heard it likened to a private paramilitary force.”

Thor raised an eyebrow and watched as her fingers came up, but instead of grabbing the card they began to stroke his hand and wrist.

“That’s accurate,” he replied.

Loki hummed and finally met his eyes, then plucked the card free and slipped it into her sensible green clutch with an easy movement.

“I assume it has no limit.” She smiled as she spoke, an edge on it that made Thor’s blood heat.

He nodded. “You’re an authorized user, anything you need can be covered by that card.”

“That’s a sizeable tab you just opened up, Thor.” She set her clutch on the table. 

Thor didn’t move as her hands went to his shoulders, then his neck. She was almost as tall as he was and when she leaned in their lips brushed together.

“Thought you didn’t meet clients on weekdays,” he breathed.

She chuckled. “And yet I’m here.”

“For the card,” he reminded.

Loki scoffed. “Did you really have me come here for a piece of plastic?”

She kissed him and he responded to her immediately, grabbing her waist and clutching to her like he might fall if she wasn’t there.

He pulled back and let out a slow breath. “You don’t have to.”

Loki tilted her head, eyes narrowing a bit as she looked at him. “You’d let me walk out that door?”

Thor nodded. “Only stay if you want to.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, her face splashed with shock before she scoffed and shook her head.

“You are such a fool,” she whispered.

He was. He knew that.

She pulled him back in and his desire took over, his mouth heading straight to her neck, licking and biting enough to make her moan. The sound went to his cock as blood surged downward with every beat of his heart. He grabbed her under her ass and lifted her into the air with ease.

She laughed and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. “There you are, so hungry for me.”

Thor growled against her skin and walked to the bedroom. She was giving this to him. Now it was a choice. He said she could leave but she stayed.

He left the bedroom door open behind them. If any of his staff came by they knew better than to interrupt. There was also a part of him wanted someone to see, to know, that he was going to take care of Loki. Thor set her down gently and drew her in for a kiss. A low, steady heat spread over his skin as he pulled away just enough to look at her. She reached back and let her hair free from its clip so thick, wild curls could spill out. Beautiful. One of her hands grabbed his and guided it to the back of her dress, to the zipper, and he smiled as he pulled it down. It felt like unwrapping a present.

Thor brought his hand to the back of her neck and undid the small hook that kept the dress secured, then stepped back and watched as Loki let the garment fall away.

No underwear. Thor’s brain shorted and he was on his knees before he could even register moving. He pressed kisses to her cock and nuzzled the base as he licked her balls. She’d been fully shaved last time but hair was starting to grow back and he loved the thought of feeling her real and natural, unchanged, just herself. A little happy trail was even coming back in and he wanted to see it, to know if it was curly like the hair on her head.

He sucked her balls and kept her steady when she began to sway. She let out soft sighs and trembling moans, and even if he wanted to be on his knees for hours for her, his cock wasn’t going to let him. Not today, not without cumming first.

Thor left parting kisses to her balls and cock before standing and wrapping his arms around her slender body. Her weight was perfect, her skin and body so pliant. He grabbed her ass hard and she moaned from deep in her chest, rubbing up against him as her hands tangled in his hair. It all felt like play, like a dance, a move from him and a move from her until they were both panting and spent.

His fingers slipped into the cleft of her ass, felt that she was slick and fire burst in his belly. “So wet for me, sweetheart.”

Loki gasped and nodded. “You can sink right in.”

Thor smiled and kissed the shell of her ear. “Can you cum from riding someone?”

Again she nodded. “On you? Easily.”

He stepped back and stripped for her, tossing his clothes aside in haste as they stared each other down. His cock curved up, the tip wet with precum. Loki grabbed him hard enough to make him grunt.

“So eager,” she breathed.

Thor licked his lips. “You can hardly blame me.”

Loki chuckled. “Who said anything about blame?”

They came together at the same moment, sharing a kiss that spoke to a tenderness Thor couldn’t fight, didn’t want to. Business or not, let her know that he was starting to feel something, let her know that she was valued here, by him, and that she was safe.

Loki pulled back at looked into his eyes, searching, and he hid nothing as he stared right back. 

After a moment she released his cock. “Hard to ride you if you’re standing.”

Thor laughed and moved to the bed, resting on a pile of pillows so he was reclined and she would have plenty of room. She climbed on and ran her hands up his chest, thumbing over his nipples before raking her nails back down and leaving welts on him. His cock jumped and leaked, then did it again when she laughed at him for it. Without looking he reached into his bedside table and grabbed a condom, then handed it to her so she could slip it on. It was too early to ask about going bare, and it wasn’t that much of a hardship anyway. Her comfort was the most important part of this.

Once he was covered she opened her mouth like she might speak, looked at him and stopped. She took a breath deep breath, held it, then exhaled slowly and began sinking down on him with her hands braced on his chest. He wanted to ask what she was going to say, wanted to know if she liked being here, if she liked their arrangement, but he couldn’t think except to grab her thighs and hold on as her sweet body welcomed him. 

Her pretty cock was soft and bounced as she started a fast rhythm that knocked the air out of his lungs. Their skin smacked together as she worked herself on him, no ease, no gentleness, just fast and rough and so good he could hardly stand it. Loki was so wet and inviting, housing him so perfectly that his dick throbbed when it was buried inside her. No one else felt like this on him.

His eyes followed her hands as they rubbed down his stomach, then continued until she was cupping her own cock and balls, rubbing and playing with herself as she rode him. That sight made his cock jerk and he groaned so low it was nearly a growl. 

Thor’s mouth watered and as much as he wanted to lay back and watch her, he just couldn’t. He surged up and grabbed her sides, held her close as his mouth latched onto one nipple and he sucked and teased it with his tongue. Loki moaned for him, a real one, broken, startled, out of her control. He sucked harder and she cussed, grabbed his head, pressed him closer.

“Thor don’t stop, don’t,” she was shaking, her breathing uneven and her stomach trembling where Thor’s hands clutched at her waist. 

She breathed in then held it, kept holding it as her body clamped down, and Thor knew she was close; he would have what he wanted. He pinched her nipple between his teeth and she shouted, her hole clenched and gripped him tight. There. Hot, wet cum dripped over the base of his cock and he felt victorious. Loki stopped moving and pulled his head off of her breast, whimpering when he released her. Soft little mewls filled their shared space, her voice thick and needy. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck to press kisses to her thudding pulse.

A gentle little laugh shook her chest and Thor moaned when he heard it. All for him.

“Give me—give me a moment and we’ll finish you,” she sighed. 

Thor hummed and nuzzled the corner of her jaw. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Loki stopped breathing, then swallowed so hard her throat clicked. “I’m beginning to get an idea.”

He laughed through his nose and dragged his lips across her collarbone. It was a dangerous line he was treading, but he couldn’t help it.

Loki cradled his jaw in her hands and drew him into a kiss as she started to grind herself down on his dick. The heat was perfect, the way she moved on him, all of it. He was close, so close, and she was so good. His blood sang with the satisfaction of her cum running down his balls. Sticky and sweet, he remembered how she tasted. The edge was nearing, sweet hot bliss curling in his belly as Loki sucked his tongue and worked him over.

Thor broke the kiss and moaned on a shaking breath, felt his balls drawing up, he wanted to give everything to her, leave her leaking, mark her on the inside. He just wanted everything for her. She was good, she was strong, she—

“Fuck!” Thor yelled as he came, his cock jerking and throbbing, filling the condom, his skin on fire and oh, oh she was petting his hair.

“That’s it, Thor,” she rubbed his neck and shoulders and he clung to her, thrust up as much as he could to milk himself because she deserved it all even if she couldn’t hold it inside just yet.

He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, kissed her breast just over her beating heart, and fell onto his back with his arms spread. Loki laughed at him as he laid down. Such a good sound.

She pulled off of him then removed the condom and tossed it into his bedside trash. To his utter joy she laid down next to him with her head on his shoulder. His arm curled around her and for a few moments they just breathed together in the silence of his bedroom. The heating kicked on and Thor tried not to feel so at home with her curling into his side.

He failed.

Loki bit his pec and propped her head up in one hand. “Would you like to set another appointment?”

Thor grinned. “Are you free Thursday after six?”

“You’re a lucky boy, I am. I’ll be here at quarter after,” she said.

Thor nodded and hummed in his contentment as Loki collapsed into him again.

“It was good for you, too, then?” He asked.

He knew it was, but he wanted to hear it.

Loki drew idle patterns across his stomach with her fingers and smiled. “You took good care of me.”

Thor closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of vicious pride. He took care of her, and he would continue.

—

Thor wanted to offer Loki more romance, but his cock was still winning out over his head, and above that his curiosity was stronger than his patience. He laid in bed and lazily jacked his dick. The chime on the lock sounded precisely at six fifteen as Loki entered her code, and a moment later the front door opened, followed by the click of her heels echoing across his wood floors.

She only paused a moment before her steps came to the bedroom, and a wide smile curled her lips as he caught sight of him.

“Well, this is rather a pleasant greeting,” she purred.

Thor chuckled and spread his legs. “I want something different this time.”

“Different is good, what would you like?” She stripped as she spoke and came to kneel between his spread legs. 

He let go of his cock and reached down to run his fingers into the cleft of his ass. “How much for you to play with my hole?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’m wearing nails.”

“Your tongue isn’t,” Thor replied.

She laughed and laid down on the bed with her head between his legs. “You gave me a no-limit card, all you have to do now is ask.”

“You can still say no,” Thor said.

Loki kissed his sac, then pulled his cheeks apart and pressed a kiss to his hole. “I’m not saying no, I’m just not charging extra.”

Thor tilted his hips to give her more room, and put his hand back on his dick. He didn’t want to take long cumming today. Maybe if he got most of the hunger out of his system he could give her something more.

She started with soft licks, almost teasing as he jacked himself off. It was so good to have her doing this for him. To have her touching him there when no one else had. Thor didn’t often let himself indulge, but she was making him want to be greedy. A soft, happy noise met his ears and he realized she was moaning into him as she swirled her tongue around his hole.

“Oh, god.” Thor closed his eyes and gave up the last of his restraint.

He lifted both legs in the air and loved the dirty thrill that shot through his stomach at putting himself in that position. Loki gasped and pressed harder against him, licked into his body as it opened for her. Thor wished she wasn’t wearing nails, wished she could finger him and press on his prostate and milk him like that. She’d be so good at it, he knew she would, she’d rip him to pieces and leave him covered in cum.

Loki’s tongue dipped inside and tugged on the rim as it pulled back out. That was all he could take, the pressure in his belly snapping, cock jumping in his grip. Thor whined as he came, couldn’t feel shame over the sound, didn’t care, god it felt so good. He held his dick tight while his balls emptied onto his stomach and the entire time Loki was licking him through it. He considered letting her stay down there to tongue fuck him until he was hard again, but not today. Another time, he told himself.

“Come here, Loki.” His voice sounded lazy to his own ears, sated.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and came to lay next to him, a soft smile on her lips. “You really liked that.”

Thor nodded and kissed her, loved the taste himself in her mouth. Loki moaned and slid her hand into his hair to pull him closer. Fresh heat broke out across his skin in a wave as he rolled onto his side to curl around her. She was drawing him in, holding him close, rubbing her foot up and down his calf. Such tenderness was hard to fake, so he wanted to believe that it was real, that he’d earned her desire and her need.

He slid his hand down her body and pressed his fingers to her hole, already stretched and wet, all he had to do was slide two in. Their kiss broke as Loki gasped.

“You’re always so wet when you come to me,” he said.

Loki grinned. “I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Thor ducked his head down and kissed her breasts, then opened his mouth and sucked one of her nipples. He hadn’t been able to do enough of this the last time. Loki was soft and pliant next to him, rolling her hips with the motion of his fingers and pressing her breast into his mouth. Every time he pleasured her he felt more and more powerful, stronger. She made him feel like more of a man and he was coming to love that heady feeling flowing through him.

Loki grabbed his head and moved him to her other breast, and he happily began suckling there, lavishing her body in attention wherever she wanted it. She was panting and keening for him, her pretty cock brushing against his wrist as he pressed up on her sweet spot.

Her hand grabbed his forearm hard enough that he felt her nails digging into his skin. “Don’t stop, Thor I’m so close don’t stop.”

He wouldn’t dream of it. She was nearly ripping his hair out with how tightly her hand was fisted in it, then her hole clamped down on his fingers and her grip eased. Loki shuddered and moaned so beautifully, her voice dipping deep and her chest heaving. Thor kissed her flushed skin and gently eased his fingers out of her body. They lay together, legs tangled and both of them covered in cum and he loved it. Dirty, satisfied, and calm inside his head as Loki grinned in her afterglow.

Thor propped his head up on one hand and watched her as she came down. Her hair was a wild mess of curls, and her lips were still a little swollen from eating him out but she was grinning, something that didn’t look practiced. There was no purpose to her ease now, no game she could be playing with it that he could imagine.

Her eyes opened and settled on him, and she raised an eyebrow. “Am I that interesting?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “You’re just beautiful. I like seeing a beautiful woman looking happy in my bed.”

Loki swallowed and some of her ease slipped. He expected it, but he still hated it.

She stroked two fingers over his shoulder and then on down his arm. “If you have any fantasies, you can tell me and we’ll try them out.”

One came to mind that made Thor’s stomach flip in excitement, but he didn’t want to bring it up just yet. No, he could ask next time. He leaned in and kissed her, glad for the way she opened for him and cradled his jaw in her hand. She sucked his tongue and Thor realized what he wanted most was for her to trust him.

This wasn’t just business for him anymore. If it ever was.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor stared at the paper in his hand and re-read at the results staring back at him for probably the fiftieth time. He felt like he had no right to ask for Loki to let him fuck her bareback, but he couldn’t help from wanting it. Even now there was still a part of him expecting to have his request denied. All she’d asked was for both of them to be tested. Simple, reasonable, and it had only been a week to get the results back.

Thor felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and was snapped out of his thoughts.

Loki had found him where he sat at the small café table and his breath caught in his chest when he saw her. She was wearing a beautifully fitted green blouse and a black pencil skirt. Delicate-looking heels housed her feet and Thor wanted nothing more than to kiss his way from her toes to her cock and make her cry out for him. 

Loki smiled like she could read his mind and passed him an envelope as he handed his papers over. They both began reading, but he spared a moment to look at her face as she read his results, then looked at what she’d given him. He skimmed the folded document for the important information and grinned when he found it. Both of them were clean. Which meant that there was a chance Loki would say yes, that she would let him fuck her without a condom. 

He caught her eye and saw something dangerous there, a look he knew well. She wanted him. Thor licked his lips and remembered the way she’d tasted when she came in his mouth. There was a rule against it when he’d done it that night, he knew that, but it seemed like any rule Loki had also contained a Thor-shaped exception. Maybe she did trust him.

Thor took a sip of his coffee and handed her envelope back to her so she had both documents in hand. “Are your weekends still booked weeks out?”

Loki smiled to a waiter that came over and took her order, a caramel macchiato. Simple, sweet. He liked it.

When the waiter walked away she shook her head. “No, actually. I don’t have many regulars left. I don’t… well, I don’t need them.”

Thor wanted to suppress his grin, to not look like a cocky asshole who won a rigged game, but he couldn’t help it. Loki laughed, at least, and didn’t seem troubled by it. 

“You’re getting use out of the card, then?” He knew she was, but he still wanted to ask.

She nodded. “It’s been very helpful. You’d said no-limit, but I almost didn’t believe it.”

Thor took another drink of his coffee and ran through the shortlist of her bills. Rent to the tune of eighteen-hundred a month, followed by her electric, water, utilities, food, all of it. He could see all of it. She’d started using him for everything she needed and a dark part of him adored that need and the way she used him.

He took a deep breath and admired the little shimmer of highlighter on her cheek. “I don’t want you worrying about things.”

Loki chuckled. “That is beyond what even you can do, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

The waiter returned with her coffee, and Loki smelled it first, seemed to savor the aroma, then took a long drink of the nearly boiling liquid. The heat didn’t bother her much, and Thor wondered for a moment where she’d come from that made her find decadence in a simple latté. Though if he knew, and if someone had mistreated her, he wasn’t sure he could control his temper. It was ugly, brutal, bloody.

Loki looked him over the rim of her cup and the corners of her eyes crinkled on a smile. He would kill for her. All she had to do was point her pretty manicured finger.

“Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night, Loki. You pick the restaurant.” He flagged the passing waiter as he spoke and got the bill.

Loki licked milk foam off of her upper lip and smirked at him like a devil. “Only if you take me home after.”

Thor embraced the warmth she brought out in him and breathed deep. “Always.”

—

Thor was pleasantly full and feeling almost lazy with it. He would have wanted to fall asleep in a fit of self-indulgence if Loki wasn’t so soft and warm at his side. They walked up to his door and Loki reached the lock before he did. Watching her unlock his apartment was becoming one of his favorite things. It was simple, mundane, but she was the only person a permanent code. Even his own changed every two weeks.

They kissed between steps as they both kicked their shoes off and walked to the bedroom. Loki began undressing him, her deft fingers plucking each button on his jacket and exposing him with such ease. Thor thought maybe tonight would be the night to bring up his fantasy.

He broke the kiss and let her pull his shirt open, grinning as she untucked it from his slacks. “I’d like to try one of my fantasies, but I’ll understand if it’s too much for you.”

Loki’s fingers fumbled with his belt buckle, but she recovered quickly and took a deep breath. “I can handle quite a lot, what’s the fantasy?”

Thor ran his fingers through her hair and lifted a lock to his nose to smell her conditioner. Something fruity, soft. He wanted to buy a bottle and keep it in his shower.

“I have a very beautiful sister who loves me,” he said quietly.

Loki’s mouth fell open, then her lips curved on a smile and her eyes met his, a heat in them that made his heart pound. She liked it. She was too perfect.

“I do love my big brother,” she replied as she leaned in and kissed his neck, “he’s so good to me.”

Thor’s hands were trembling, only steadying when he grabbed Loki’s trim waist. He squeezed her sides and hummed as she pulled his belt free from his slacks. It was discarded and the shaking spread as she popped the button of his fly. For all he’d wanted this, he found himself lost for words. Taking what he wanted like this worked in every other facet of his life, but this was Loki.

She smiled and kissed his jaw. “My handsome, generous brother. You took me out for such a nice birthday dinner.”

Thor recovered quickly, breathing hard as his heart pounded. “I don’t get to spoil you enough, little sister.”

Loki nuzzled his cheek and bit his earlobe just enough to sting. Her breath was hot and her voice deep as she spoke directly into his ear. “You keep spoiling me and people might think I have a sugar daddy.”

Thor slid his hands down and grabbed her ass, feeling a little more softness in his palms than there used to be. She was eating more. Good. That was good.

He kissed the apple of her cheek and pulled back to look in her eyes. “Don’t you?”

She laughed and worked on unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. “I suppose I do. Does it get you off to treat me like a princess?”

Thor didn’t know how much of this was a game and how much was an excuse for honesty, but it didn’t change his answer. 

“Yes.”

Loki licked her lips and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it slide off him and fall to the floor with a gentle rustle of cotton. Thor reached for the zipper of her dress and slid it down slowly, sure he could hear each click of the teeth releasing. His pants and boxers both fell to the floor, leaving him naked and hard against the pretty silk of her cocktail dress. Three thousand dollars. She used the card the buy it. The first purchase that wasn’t related to her bills. Hopefully she didn’t only buy it for work, hopefully she liked it and would have bought it even if she wasn’t wearing it for him.

As pretty as the dress was, nothing could compare to having her naked. Loki’s skin was creamy and soft, she was gentle and strong at once. Thor ran his hands up her back and around, held her small breasts in the space between his index finger and thumb, then dragged his hands down and down until they were resting on her hips. His cock was flushed and twitching, ready to sink in. The memory of her body holding his always lit a fire in his belly that burned through him until the only thing left was the way he needed her.

His fingers dipped into the crack of her ass and he felt the same telltale wetness as always.

“Already wet for me, little sister,” he breathed.

Loki’s breath hitched, barely, but he heard it. “You can hardly blame me. You always leave so much cum inside me.”

Thor growled and lifted her from the floor, then took two wide steps to the bed and dropped her on it. Loki laughed and moved herself up to lay on his side of the bed, against his pillows, in his space. She spread her legs and crooked two fingers to beckon him in. 

He crawled up her body and took a moment once he was perched over her. She was so relaxed, so at ease. Warm pride filled his chest to have done that.

Loki pulled him into a kiss, soft and slow, no biting of lips or sucking on his tongue. Just a gentleness that spoke to a feeling that went beyond the money in either of their bank accounts. Was it possible for him to be that lucky?

Thor grabbed his cock and nudged at her hole, breaking the kiss in the same moment. Loki grinned at him.

“Ready for me, sister?” He asked.

She nodded and proceeded to fold herself almost in half so her ankles were near his armpits as he started sinking in. He pressed their foreheads together and felt that familiar, sweet silken heat welcoming him back home, but it was so much better now. There was no barrier between them to dull the grip of her body taking him.

He went to his knees and grabbed her hips in his hands. She was so soft laying there beneath him, letting him have her this way. Thor rolled his hips and looked down to where he was stretching her wide, but his eyes caught on the sight of her cock growing thick, hard.

Thor moaned and snapped his hips, unable to tear his eyes away. She was hard for him. He did that. 

“Look at you, baby sister, you’re hard for me.” He didn’t hide his excitement or the giddy edge of his voice that carried his smile to her ears.

Loki slid a hand down her stomach, then wrapped it around her flushed dick and started jacking it. “You like it?”

Thor nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from where she pleasured herself.

Loki moaned and clenched on him. “Of course you do. My big brother loves me, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, fuck.” Thor slowed when his hips started to burn, the angle awkward and difficult, but he didn’t want to change it until he saw her cum.

Her hand moved faster and he watched as her cock turned a deep shade of red as more blood filled it. How long had it been since someone made her hard? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything. A desperation was building in him that he couldn’t fight. Maybe in a past life they had been like this, taking pleasure when they shouldn’t, loving each other in every way. Loki fit into him and filled a hole he didn’t know he had, some missing piece that made him a real person. Anything was possible, past lives and soul mates, true love; she made him want to believe in miracles. This game he’d chosen was quickly becoming dangerous.

Loki held her breath a moment, then her balls started pumping thin, milky cum out onto her stomach. The last of his patience snapped and he surged down to hold her tight in his arms. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, ankles locked to keep him in.

Her voice was soft in his ear, deep, relaxed. “You don’t want to change me, do you? My big brother loves me as I am.”

Thor nodded and whined in the back of his throat. He was so close now, he was going to cum inside her, he was going to be allowed to leave something in her.

Loki curled a hand around the back of his skull and rubbed his scalp soothingly. “That’s why I love… love my big brother. He always treats me like a beautiful woman, he makes me feel so pretty, so safe.”

Thor’s heart skipped a beat and his hips snapped up hard to bury himself all the way as she shoved him headlong into his orgasm with her words. He was cumming so hard his body shook, with every pulse his cock jumped and his balls almost ached. Fuck. A soft, airy feeling filled his chest, so sweet he almost didn’t know what to do. No one made him feel like this.

He turned his head and nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses to her sweat-slick skin. She kept holding him, kept rubbing his head and cradling it gently. His cock went soft and slipped free and all he wanted was to be hard again so he could fill her up, make her cum, give her pleasure until she couldn’t stand it. 

Thor pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear and knew the game was over, but couldn’t help himself from speaking freely even so. His success and power hadn’t been built by holding his tongue.

“I don’t want to change you,” he whispered, “you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Loki. Your strength is incredible. The first time I saw you I needed you.”

He pulled back and saw tears in her eyes, a small smile pulling his lips at it. Anything she needed he wanted to give.

“Shut up,” she said, voice shaking.

Thor kissed her, felt her sigh and relax again. The truth was painful sometimes, he knew that, but he wanted her to have his honesty above all else. She pushed him to roll onto his back, then curled into his side and hummed happily when he wrapped an arm around her. Minutes passed with an easy quiet. For a moment he wondered if she was asleep, then she lifted herself up to lay on him, staring at him like she was trying to find something.

He smiled at her and rubbed her sides. Her weight on top of him was nice, another little fulfilling thing that made her presence in his life a requirement. She was not a luxury. Thor needed her.

—

Thor had never seen her like this, and he was glad for his own patience tonight. Loki’s hips twitched and bucked, and on every other breath she was pushing her chest up into his touch. Her nipples were rosy, so pretty from the way he’d been playing with her for almost half an hour. He sucked each slowly, using his tongue and lips to tease her tender flesh. 

She whimpered and keened and Thor pulled back to look into her eyes. The normal green had become a barely-there ring around her blown pupil. 

“Can you cum like this?” He asked.

Loki groaned and pushed her breasts into his hands, spreading her legs wide as her half-hard cock leaked precum. Thor tugged on her nipples until the flesh went white in his grip, then released them and watched as they flushed a deep, beautiful red. They were a bit swollen, and he knew they’d be sore, but she was loving the attention and he always loved giving it to her.

His cock throbbed and his mouth watered as she came apart for him. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck I can’t—Thor I need,” she babbled, voice wrecked and broken.

Thor shushed her gently and crawled down her body until his face was between her pale thighs. He slid his arms under her legs and let his fingers resume their work on her breasts as he began licking her pretty, soft hole. 

As soon as his tongue dipped into her body she shuddered and Thor felt her cum dripping down his face. He switched to just cupping her breasts and licked her until she pushed him away. She calmed slowly, her own hands running into her hair as she pulled in deep, deep breaths from her stomach. Loki smiled when he moved to lay next to her. Her fingers gently pushed her cum to his mouth, feeding him what he’d earned from her beautiful body.

Thor grabbed himself in-hand and started a quick pace, only to have Loki bat his hand out of the way and do it for him. She worked him over with a firm, efficient grip that had him shuddering and gasping. His cock throbbed and jumped, and he barely registered how close he was before thick splashes of cum were decorating Loki’s soft belly.

He kissed her, pulled her close a little more roughly than he’d meant to, but felt soothed by a lazy-sounding moan from deep in her chest. If he ever hurt or frightened her he wouldn’t forgive himself.

She broke the kiss but didn’t try to escape his hold on her. “I’m all dirty now.”

Thor smiled. “We can take a shower.”

Loki closed her eyes and a small grin lifted her face. “I suppose we could.”

He rubbed her side with a heavy hand, then gently released her and climbed out of bed to go to the master bath attached to his bedroom. Her soft steps followed him, and as he turned the water on he felt her face pressed into his back, between his shoulder blades. His hand faltered as he adjusted the temperature until steam rose from over the sliding glass shower door. Loki’s hands rested easy at his hips and Thor paused a moment to close his eyes and forget that she was paid to be here. 

Neither of them moved for long enough that Thor hoped she was thinking the same thing he was.

She pulled back and headed into the shower first. He followed her and watched as she turned around under the water, her wild hair tamed for a moment, his cum sliding down her skin and into the drain. Her cum was crusted on his face, so he took a quick handful of water and tried to scrub it off.

Loki laughed, then reached for a nearby rag and wet it down, then wiped him clean. It was so late, almost two in the morning. He was surprised she’d even agreed to come over, but he’d needed her. When his head was quiet all he wanted was to have her by his side.

A bottle of body wash was pressed into his hand, and he quickly lathered a small amount and rubbed it into her stomach. She rinsed, and the shower was over too soon.

The water shut off, they stepped out and toweled off, and neither of them spoke. Tension settled between them and every question Thor wanted to ask seemed contrived or overly personal somehow. He remained naked as she dressed, slipping back into the little sun dress she’d worn to come to him. The dress was very pretty, it only cost about fifteen dollars, if he remembered. Checking the credit card statement was a daily routine for him now. All he wanted to know was how he was taking care of her, if she was still using him for everything. If she was, then he had no reason to worry. But she still had one regular. He knew that. He wasn’t alone yet.

Thor walked her to the front door and waited when she stopped, unmoving, once she was within reach of the handle. His heart tripped in his chest, but she still grabbed it, still turned it, still opened the door.

No one else lived on this floor, so he didn’t worry over being naked in the doorway when Loki pulled him into a kiss. Her hands clutched tight to his shoulders, the grip of them almost bruising. God, he wanted her to stay. She wanted to. Thor read people for a living, and he knew she wanted to stay. 

But that wasn’t something he could ask of her. Soon, he hoped.

Her eyes were soft when they parted, and it soothed the panicked parts of his heart. “Goodnight, Thor.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight.”

She walked down the hall to the elevator and spared a wave as the doors opened.

Finally the call he’d been waiting for came, his phone ringing from his office, demanding he come back from his place of comfort and face reality. As he answered and spoke to his Russian friend, reality still seemed soft, those hard edges that put him half a breath away from rage weren’t closing in.

She was changing him.

—

The clock on his bedside table glared at him. Red, angular numbers bled into the air, reminding him yet again that he needed to sleep. Fatigue and a loaded gun didn’t mix.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried. He’d already popped a melatonin and a benadryl and laid in bed for three hours. Nothing was working, and his mind wouldn’t quiet down and shut up, he’d run out of the Ambien his doctor had prescribed and had forgotten to ask for more. 

All he could think about was the endless possibility held in the curve of Loki’s smile. 

Most days it took an incredible amount of restraint to keep someone from running a background check on her. He wanted her past in her words, not in an email.

Thor picked his phone up and was nearly blinded when he unlocked it. He checked the brightness but it was already at zero. Three fifty-seven. For a moment he let himself wonder how crazy it might be to text Loki right now. Probably worse to cal her. How desperate was he?

He brought up the number pad then held down the three until the speed dial reacted and Loki’s contact image was staring back at him. A selfie she’d taken and sent him at his request. Before the no-limit card. She’d jokingly told him it would cost him one-hundred dollars. He paid it anyway.

She answered on the fourth ring and he nearly dropped his phone in his haste to press it to his ear.

“Thor?” Her voice was scratchy, sleep-rough.

He swallowed down his guilt at waking her. “I’m sorry to bother you. I can’t sleep, I was wondering if you’re off the clock or if you could come over.”

She hummed a moment, then he heard a slight rustle. “Traffic shouldn’t be terrible at this hour. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

A smile pulled at Thor’s lips and relief bloomed in his stomach, cooling his fevered blood. “You can let yourself in. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

They said their goodbyes and Thor felt himself falling into ease, and he was startled when he heard the chime of Loki unlocking the front door. A muffled voice cheerfully greeted her, Volstagg guarding the front door, and then it closed behind her. He was almost asleep in those short minutes, but he was happy to be awake when she sauntered into his room. A beautiful silk slip clung to her body, maybe black or dark green, it was impossible to tell in the low light.

Loki crawled into bed and curled into his side, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that he returned with a sigh. Her hand began to wander down his body, and it was a nice thought, but not what he needed. He gently turned her around until he was spooning her. His bicep pillowed her head and his other arm wrapped around her middle.

Thor settled in and felt sleep calling him so easily now with her weight in his arms and her scent curling into his nose. 

Her voice was soft, something almost hesitant in the way her words were drawn out. “This is all you want?”

Thor nodded and took a deep breath with his nose pressed into her hair. “This is all I need. I work in the evening today, so I’ll be getting out of bed late. If you need breakfast before I get up help yourself to the kitchen.”

Loki’s fingers ran down his forearm, tracing veins and almost tickling him. She didn’t say anything. 

Thor didn’t realize he’d even fallen asleep until he woke and his arms were empty. 

The bedroom was bright, sunlight pouring in from his window and turning his vision dark red as it hit his closed eyelids. There was a noise in the bathroom, keeping disappointment at bay for the moment. He’d turned over at some point so when she returned to him she was spooning him, her slender frame pressed up behind him so soft and and comforting.

Thor opened his eyes and saw the clock on the wall read some time after ten, not quite ten thirty. Six hours was good enough. He rolled over to face her and gestured to the bedside table.

She raised an eyebrow and opened it, and once she was facing away he asked for the mints sitting next to his spare phone charger. Loki chuckled as he popped two into his mouth and chewed them, then drank half his glass of water in three large swallows. 

“You keep mints in your side table?” She tapped her nails on the tin and Thor realized she wasn’t wearing the acrylics anymore.

Thor nodded and set his glass aside. “Sometimes I don’t have time to brush my teeth if I have to rush in to work, and morning breath doesn’t make the best first impression.”

Loki’s brows furrowed and she tilted her head as shook the tin. “But you have time this morning, your bathroom is right there.”

“Yes,” Thor agreed, “but I would have to get out of bed to brush my teeth right now, and I don’t feel like doing that.”

He plucked the tin out of her hand and tossed it back into the open drawer, only for it to bounce out onto the floor. Loki laughed and Thor pulled her into a kiss to silence her, even if he loved the sound. She was still wearing the silk slip, green now there was light to see, and he couldn’t stop touching it. His calluses caught on the smooth fabric as he slid his hand from her shoulder blade to her ass.

Loki moaned into his mouth and reached between them to cup him through his boxers where he was half-hard already. She broke the kiss and Thor chased her lips, leaning in until she squeezed him just shy of too-hard. An impish grin made her eyes dark and Thor felt more blood rushing south at the sight.

“When do I get to suck this pretty cock of yours?” She punctuated the question by rubbing the head of his dick with two fingers.

Thor’s breath left him in a rush. He hadn’t even realized she’d never used her mouth on him.

As an answer he rolled onto his back and quickly shoved his boxers off. Loki’s face was bright, triumphant as she settled in place between his thighs. She started by pressing teasing kisses to his shaft. Each brush of her lips was warm, gentle, and made him harder by the second. He couldn’t look anywhere but at her face. Her tongue dragged up the underside of his cock, the tip teasing his foreskin and slit until he was almost shaking, then she swallowed him whole.

“Oh, fuck!” Thor’s head slammed back into his pillow and his hands reached for her, one finding her hair and the other being taken by her free hand. 

She swallowed him over and over, the head rubbing the back of her throat and going further down. Thor knew he was thick, no one ever bothered to suck him like this, but he should have expected more from Loki.

Her free hand cradled his balls and rubbed them until the skin was almost tingling. This was going to be over too soon, but his pride was nowhere to be found when she worked him like this. Thor looked at her again, saw her eyes closed and mouth a mess as spit dribbled down his shaft and soaked his pubic hair. She kept herself open and moved with him as his hips began twitching, fucking her beautiful face. 

Thor felt fire roll over his skin starting at his feet, heat ran up his legs and pooled in his gut. His thighs shook and he moaned brokenly as she held the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked hard, tipping him over the edge as the pressure broke and his balls emptied into her mouth. He panted and squeezed her hand, happy when she squeezed it back. If every morning started like this, he probably wouldn’t lose his temper at work so often.

Loki drank him down, then crawled up his body as he went soft. She loomed over him with a wet smile, lips swollen, his cum probably lingering on her tongue.

“Do you like my mouth?” Her voice was rough, fucked up only the way deep-throating could do.

Thor grinned and rose just enough to bump their noses together. “I like every part of you.”

He kissed her before she could respond, and took his time feeling her as she laid on him. Loki made a small sound, barely audible even as close as they were, and melted into him. They passed minutes just kissing, and Thor remembered spending two thousand dollars in a night just for this. It was worth it then, and more so now. She hadn’t charged him separately for a single act since he gave her the card, and as much as he wanted to forget the price tag attached to her company, he also wanted her to demand something from him so he could meet it and exceed her requests. Until he met Loki, he’d never understood the point of spoiling someone.

Loki pulled back and tucked her face into his neck, relaxing on top of him. He wanted to stay like that, but he had to pee so badly it was becoming painful, and his hunger was beginning to make him feel sick.

He dug his fingers into a bit of tense muscle in her back. “Want to take a shower?” 

She nodded and slowly crawled off of him, her steps slow as she walked into the bathroom. Her slip was tossed out the door and a moment later the water started. Thor walked in just in time to see the glass door slide shut behind her, completely clear and hiding nothing from him. Loki simply stood under the spray and didn’t move. A content little smile lifted her face, and a gentle ache settled in Thor’s heart as he watched. 

He pissed, flushed the toilet, then stepped into the shower. Loki immediately passed him a bar of soap.

“Wash your hands,” she ordered.

Thor chuckled and lathered up his hands, then smacked her on the ass with one hard enough that suds exploded into the air. She laughed and shoved at his shoulder before heading back into the spray to relax. He grabbed a bottle of hibiscus body wash and looked at it a moment.

“Can I wash you?” He asked.

Loki nodded. “I wondered if that soap was for me. How did you know I liked hibiscus?”

Thor squirted soap into his hand and pulled her free of the water just enough to massage it into her skin without it being rinsed off right away. The scent filled the damp air and Thor felt so calm, so happy just to have her like this.

“I didn’t, actually,” he finally answered, “I just thought this smelled like your conditioner and hoped I was right.”

Loki ran a wet finger down his chest and turned to rinse off in the water. “You’re very attentive.”

Thor washed her back and rubbed tension out of her shoulders. “You’re worth the attention.”

She turned her head and smiled at him, skin flush from heat, maybe from something else. He wasn’t sure. He hoped. He wanted her happy; just like he was.

They finished rinsing off and stepped out together. Thor grabbed a dry towel and began rubbing Loki’s skin, not meeting her eyes as she fixed him with a surprised look. He could afford some tenderness.

Loki stepped out of the bathroom ahead of him, and he stared at her slip in the other room a moment, then heard the gentle wood on wood scrape of his old dresser drawers opening. His heart pounded and his stomach flipped. She was going to wear his clothing. Either that or she was going to pick something for him to wear. It didn’t matter which happened, all he cared about was that she was taking that liberty, invading a place in his life no one else had since he was a boy. 

If anyone else tried to go through his personal belongings they’d end up with broken fingers, but he liked her doing it. He liked her curiosity and her presumption. The action spoke to confidence, that she knew he would let her. Of course he would let her.

He quickly dried off and wandered out into the bedroom to see her standing in front of his bedroom window in one of his gym tanks. It hung off of her, at least three sizes too big, and made her look so painfully feminine. Thor shed the last traces of his uncertainty and embraced a new, joyous fact. 

Loki had feelings for him, too.


	4. Chapter 4

They returned to the apartment at six in the evening and they’d been lazing in bed naked for almost three hours. Both of them had gorged at the steakhouse, Thor’s friends and coworkers endlessly charmed by Loki’s gentle laughter and sharp wit. Someone called her his girlfriend during the second course. Neither corrected anyone, and Loki had leaned closer to him until he dragged her to sit in his lap while they waited for dessert. 

Loki fit so perfectly in Thor’s life that he was beginning to forget how he’d coped without her. That was dangerous, but he knew he could keep her. There was only one regular left, and Loki was going to cut ties after the final appointment the man had booked months in advance. Thor wondered why she couldn’t just cancel it outright, but knew better than to ask that question. He still didn’t have that right.

Not yet.

Thor pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She was almost liquid with how relaxed she was at his side.

Heat began pooling low, enough of his feast digested that he could consider other appetites. “How about doggy?”

Loki’s entire body went stiff. 

Thor rubbed her back. “You can always tell me no.”

Her fingers danced across his sternum. “I’d rather not do doggy.”

He smiled and pressed another kiss to her forehead, then another and another until she tilted her face up and met him in the middle. The tension left her body so quickly, her ease and warmth back within a breath. Her certainty in her own safety and her trust in him made him feel powerful.

She pulled his shoulder until he rolled on top of her, his hands greedy for the softness she’d built in such a short time. Not even three months they’d been seeing each other, and she looked so much healthier than the first night. Her ribs didn’t pop out every time she exhaled, her breasts had grown and thighs were thicker, and her face had filled in just a bit. Sometimes he’d see her looking at herself in the mirror, just smiling at her own reflection.

Loki moaned when he rutted against her and smeared precum on her skin. He rubbed her thighs and groped at her softness as she reached into the bedside table and blindly grabbed the lube. She slicked her fingers and Thor pushed up enough to make room for her hand to slide down between their bodies.

Her legs hiked up his sides, spreading wide, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for her to be ready. He sucked her tongue and teased her nipples as she opened herself quickly. The kiss broke when she grabbed him hard, squeezing until he grunted and hissed before guiding him in. Thor rested his forehead against hers, sighing as inch after inch of him was swallowed in slick warmth. He hoped there was still cum inside her from the last time they’d fucked, just that morning, wanted her to always have part of him.

Thor moaned quietly when their hips met and he couldn’t press in any further. Loki’s hands lay on the pillow by her head and made her look decadent; just lying there under him, stuffed full and relaxed. Thor pressed his hands into hers, threaded their fingers together and rolled his hips. She took him so well, heels pressing into his ass, drawing him back in every time he slid out.

Pleasure built in his blood and the more his mind quieted all he could think about was that he didn’t want her to leave once they were done. But she didn’t stay the night. He couldn’t ask her to.

She made a small, broken noise and then she was squeezing him, shuddering under him, cum making their skin slippery. Thor buried his face in her neck and lost himself inside her, heat breaking in his belly and cock jumping as he filled her up again. It was so easy to give himself up like this.

“Do you know how much you mean to me?” He was still inside her, still hard, still cumming.

Loki rubbed his thumbs and ran her feet down the backs of his legs. “You’ve never hidden that, Thor.”

He pressed a kiss to her collar bone and slipped free, then rolled onto his back. On the wall the clock mocked him. Almost ten. 

Thor shouldn’t ask, he knew that, but he had to. 

“Will you stay?” His voice was soft enough that she could just ignore it if she wanted, plausible deniability.

Loki hooked their pinkies together and Thor looked at her, trepidation and pain spelled out in the furrow of her brow and the frown on her lips.

“Ten thousand,” she said.

Thor’s heart leapt in his chest and he was out of bed in a heartbeat, opening the safe on the wall in plain view. If she was even half as smart as Thor knew her to be she could memorize the combination and rob him in his sleep. But she wouldn’t.

He grabbed a stack of hundreds, closed the safe, and walked back to the bed. Loki sat up and gaped at him, frozen as he held the money out to her.

“You’d…” Her voice trailed off, she swallowed hard, then ran a hand into her hair as she stared at the cash. “You’d really give me ten thousand dollars for one night?”

Thor smiled. “I told you in the beginning that I trust you to know your worth.”

Her hand shook as she took the money and shoved it into her clutch. The leather bulged and the clasp barely clicked shut. Loki stared out the bedroom door a moment once the money was secured, then looked at him. Thor hid nothing, and he saw a gleam in her eyes, a slight wetness building.

They moved as one, arranging themselves so that they faced each other, legs tangled and Loki’s head pillowed on his bicep. 

He fell asleep quickly, easily, and dreamt of his mother’s smile.

Morning light and Loki stretching woke him, his chest so light he felt like he would float away. She pressed a kiss to his chin, her lips wet and her breath laced with mint. 

“Would you like a mint?” She whispered.

Thor chuckled and shook his head, then dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He could see her from the mirror stealing his side of the bed, pressing her face into his pillow. His mind had a tendency to run away from him if he looked at her for too long, so he forced his eyes away and finished his morning routine, then crawled back into bed with her.

Loki hummed and took a deep breath, then kissed his chest. “You said you aren’t always gentle, but I don’t believe that.”

Thor groped her ass, then slid his hand up and down her thigh. “If you don’t want me to be gentle we can make a game of it.”

Loki curled in on herself and shifted closer to him. “I don’t think I’d like that game.”

Thor pressed a kiss into her hair and rubbed her hip with his thumb. “Then we won’t play it. I’ll just keep treating you like I have been.”

She made a noise, maybe it wa a word, maybe she said thank you, he couldn’t hear it clearly with her face pressed into him as it was. It didn’t matter. All that he cared about was what she wanted from him, and she liked him soft. So he would stay soft with her. He would spoil her and treat her like a princess to see her smile and laugh until she was sick of how much he loved her.

Thor’s heart skipped a beat and he thought the words again. He loved her. He was in love with her. It was foolish and naive and incredible.

He loved her. And he thought maybe, just maybe she loved him back.

—

Thor felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and knew it was Loki texting him from the pattern. The meeting was droning, just endless discussion of recruitment, profit, and what kind of insurance plans they should consider heading into the new year.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the text preview, then unlocked the screen and read it.

_ I have that appointment tonight. He booked me five months out, or I wouldn't go. This is the last time. _

Thor knew she didn't want to go, and he worried about that. Something in his gut twisted whenever she'd briefly spoken about this client. Mostly because she always went quiet, nervous. He didn't want her to go, but it wasn't his place to tell her not to. He took a breath and texted back with one hand.

_ Will I see you tomorrow? _

He looked at a graph someone in the meeting was referencing, then felt his phone vibrate where he still held it in his hand.

_ You will. _

That was all he needed.

—

The chime on the lock sounded, and Thor stopped what he was doing to listen. Loki wasn’t supposed to be over tonight. It was her last night with her last client before she quit seeing anyone but him. She was working, and it was supposed to go almost all night. 

Yet the lock chimed as she opened the door, and her steps fell heavy on the hardwood.

Thor wandered out of his office and saw Loki fidgeting in the foyer, mascara streaked down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. He walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. She began crying into his chest, her fingers clutching at his shirt and her entire frame sagging into him. The world narrowed to her, only her, and rage reared its ugly head inside him. He’d killed and felt less anger than this.

“Did he hurt you?” Thor asked, voice smooth the way it was any time he’d been ready to end a life.

Loki shook her head. “No, I couldn’t even see him. I was getting dressed and I called him, but I just couldn’t go through with it. I always hated him, so I told him that he could keep his money and I was quitting and I left to come here, but I think I was followed.”

Thor stroked her hair. “You think?” 

She tucked her head under his chin. “I know I was. One of his employees followed my Uber, I’ve seen him before.”

He pulled back enough to wipe her tears away with his thumbs, then pressed a kiss to her forehead and guided her to sit down on the couch. She curled in on herself with her arms wrapped around her knees. A miserable expression overtook her face and Thor only barely controlled his anger enough to keep from putting his fist through a wall. 

Thor went to the nearest console for his security system and pressed Volstagg’s call button. Within five seconds the door opened and Volstagg lumbered in, and stopped dead when he saw Loki looking so small and frightened. Something dark passed through Volstagg’s eyes and Thor was glad to see it. 

Without looking at Thor he spoke. “What do you need?”

Thor turned to Loki. “The driver is still downstairs?”

She nodded. “He’s in a black BMW 5 series, Ontario plates.”

Volstagg glanced at Thor. “Boss?”

Thor spared a glance to Loki. “You remember the bridge job?”

A smile pulled at Vostagg’s lips. “I’ll get Fandral.”

He left them and Thor pressed Sif’s call button next. Loki sniffed and rubbed her forehead, sinking into the cushions like she might fall asleep at any second. Within a minute Sif was inside. Thor saw a storm in her eyes when she looked at Loki.

“Sif, I’d like you go to Loki’s apartment and collect her belongings. Standard evac, just the essentials and anything you think is important.” He instructed. 

Sif nodded. “Loki, dear, I need your address.”

Loki smiled at Sif and hugged herself. “14201 West 38th Avenue, apartment C. I don’t know if someone will be there or not.”

Sif smiled sweetly, just like she had the last time Thor saw her kill someone. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Thor listened to the silence that followed the click of his front door shutting at Sif’s back and turned to Loki. He sat down next to her on the couch and stroked the back of her hand.

“You’re afraid of this man.” Not a question, a fact. Thor knew this look, this behavior and the desperation that would drive someone to run like this. He was just glad Loki had a place to run, that he could be here for her.

She met his eyes, then looked off in the middle distance. “I called him to confirm the appointment, because he requested that very early on, to always call to make sure that he wasn’t busy, and he was livid. He said he’d seen pictures of me and I was getting fat, that you were ruining me and I just… I couldn’t do it. I stopped getting dressed and I told him he couldn’t speak to me that way, that I quit. He said I wasn’t allowed to quit.”

Loki hugged herself tighter, and Thor pulled his hand back from where he’d been touching her, only to have her snatch it back and hold it tight. He smiled and squeezed her hand in his.

After a moment she continued, “he gave me a card once, like the one you did, but I almost never used it. Most people didn’t want to pay me the way you did. No one ever agreed to my rates, not for a…”

She stopped, but he knew the word they’d used against her. 

Her breath shuddered and more tears fell from her eyes. “Sometimes he was the only way I got my bills paid, the only way I ate. But he would always say things that just made me feel like I didn’t exist. Every time he would fuck me he’d put me on my hands and knees and he’d talk about getting me surgeries, but I don’t want surgery! I’m fine with my body, I worked so hard for this, and it’s mine!”

Thor leaned in and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Loki began sobbing at the tender gesture, bringing his hand up to press against her forehead. So much pain that she didn’t deserve. He couldn’t take it away, but he could love her the way she needed to be loved. 

When she calmed again minutes later he pulled his hand away, then stood and gathered her in his arms. “Come on, let’s wash you off.”

Loki nodded and relaxed in his arms as he carried her into the guest bathroom. He set her down, pressed a kiss to her forehead, then filled the bath with warm water and poured in some ground oatmeal and bit of honey. His mother’s voice echoed in his head as he mixed them into the water until it was cloudy. 

Thor turned to Loki and found her leaning against the counter, unmoving, staring off at nothing. He held his hand out to get her attention and she came easily. She stood still as he undressed her, then climbed into the tub and sunk completely into the bath.

He grabbed a rag and went to his knees on the tile. She came back up and and kept her eyes closed as the water sloshed around her. Thor wet the rag and cleaned the smeared makeup off of her face, uncaring of the water seeping into his sleeve and soaking it. 

“You offered me that card after our first night and I kept trying not to hope, because it’s dangerous, but I wished you would be a way out of all of it.” She leaned into his touch when he scrubbed her shoulder.

Thor brushed her hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger a moment on her skin. She sighed softly, an ease to the sound that he loved to hear.

“I could hardly believe the way you looked at me that first night, the way you touched me. And god what you paid. That was a month’s worth of work in one night.” She waved her hand through the water and made waves that lapped at the edge of the porcelain tub.

“Loki,” Thor began, voice quiet as he could make it, “you know what I’m going to ask.”

“He goes by Thanos,” she told him.

Thor nodded. He knew exactly who Thanos was. War lord, business tyrant, now a man living on borrowed time since he’d threatened and mistreated her.

“Do you want to sleep? I can set up the guest room.” Thor gently stroked her forehead and wiped away the last traces of her makeup, at least as much as he could without actual makeup remover.

Loki looked at him, eyes watering. “Don’t… I don’t know if I can be alone.”

Thor nodded. “Whatever you want.”

Tears fell in her silence, and Thor wiped them away as he had the ones before.

“If I leave your apartment he’ll find me.” She grabbed his wrist and held his hand to her face.

Thor nodded. “Probably. If you want to leave let me know, I’ll have someone escort you until it’s safe.”

Loki frowned and her brows furrowed. “How will it ever be safe?”

He said nothing and she looked at him when he remained quiet. Then her brows shot up and her eyes went wide, she understood how he meant to handle her problem.

Thor smiled and stood, offering her a hand to steady her. “You need rest.”

Loki took his hand and stepped out of the bath, swaying on her feet as he dried her. If anything had happened to her, if she’d gone to Thanos and been hurt, he wasn’t sure if he could have lived with himself. But nothing happened. She came to him instead, trusted him to help. Someone was stalking her, sure, and her apartment was compromised; but these were easy things for a man with Thor’s resources to remedy. As he guided her to the bedroom he heard Sif returning, her presence unseen as Loki’s things were deposited in a guest room on the other side of the penthouse for the night.

She wrung her hair out into the towel he’d wrapped around her, then crawled into bed and took his side, perhaps hers now. Thor closed and locked the bedroom door and stripped down to his boxers before joining her.

Her breath was even, soft, sleep already having found her. 

Thor sent a text off to Rocket with one hand telling him to gather information, then he spooned up behind her. 

Even in sleep she trusted him, relaxing and making a soft noise. He recalled their game, when he called her sister and she said he made her feel safe. As long as Thor was breathing she would always be safe.

—

Three weeks passed with Loki relaxing and lounging about the apartment. Her things were everywhere. Bits and pieces gathered slowly by Thor’s people as Loki adjusted to the new situation.

Bucky and Steve had texted him this morning to tell him her adjustment period was over. Recalls on car parts were such a fickle thing. One could never really predict how the parts would behave. But, if a person could predict that, hypothetically, then it made for an easy way to solve a problem.

The local news droned on the TV, but video from a brutal car crash scene flashed for a few seconds and Loki froze next to him on the couch.

“That’s his car,” she said, voice blank and eyes going wider by the second.

She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up too loud.

“Authorities have confirmed that the only victim of the fatal crash was area businessman Thanos, owner of Titan Tech and several other businesses. Some of our viewers may know him for his charity work. His daughter Gamora released a statement expressing her grief, but stated that she and her sister Nebula plan to carry on their father’s legacy and will remain a part of our community. No word yet on what caused the accident, but considering that no other vehicles were involved, alcohol is suspected to be a contributing factor, but there are no solid answers at this time.”

Loki paused the TV on a blurry shot of Thanos’ car overturned in the ditch of a country highway.

“You did this for me,” she said.

Not a question. 

Thor smiled. “I did.”

“Because I’m yours?” She asked.

Thor brushed her jaw with his fingers. “I don’t own you, Loki. You’re only mine if you want to be.”

Loki laughed and shook her head, then crawled into his lap. She ground her hips into his and pressed kisses to his smiling mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and opened when her tongue flicked against his lips.

A gentle laugh passed between them, and Loki pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were glassy and bright with joy.

She cradled his jaw in her hands and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. “Are you mine, Thor?”

Thor nodded and felt warmth explode in his chest. “Yes.”

Loki kissed him again, and spoke against his lips. “Then I’m yours.”

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;A;
> 
> so. originally this fic was going to be a little different, and this last chapter was actually almost entirely re-written last night. originally she did go see thanos and she experienced violence at his hands, but i just. didn't like that. i didn't want to have everything so soft and then have brutal violence against a trans woman who should just be allowed to be happy and safe. 
> 
> now we have this instead, which i find more satisfying, and i hope it does give the story a good ending for you. i know it says it in the other note, but this fic is my baby lol
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! please comment and let me know what you think :3

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my baby. and funny story, it was supposed to be less than 500 words, just a little drabble (: guess what happened (: not that lol, but i'm happy about it. hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> please comment and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
